Appendix:Pokémon Gold and Silver Walkthrough/Part 13
Goldenrod City Once you're back in Goldenrod City, you'll notice several members of Team Rocket lurking about. Head to the Radio Tower to start confronting them. Radio Tower Radio Tower, 1F Goldenrod Radio Tower 2F GS.png Radio Tower, 2F Goldenrod Radio Tower 3F GS.png Radio Tower, 3F Goldenrod Radio Tower 4F GS.png Radio Tower, 4F Goldenrod Radio Tower 5F GS.png Radio Tower, 5F }} You'll notice most of the employees here are missing. Head right and you'll face the first Rocket Grunt. |} Climb the stairs. There are four Grunts here to battle. |} |} Climb the stairs and there will be some more Rockets and a to battle. |} On the next floor is another Grunt and another Scientist. |} Climb the stairs. You'll meet the Director of the Radio Tower…or rather, an imposter. It's a in disguise. They apparently stashed the real Director in the Underground Warehouse. This is behind the locked door in the Goldenrod Tunnel. He doubts you can get that far, but nevertheless, gives you the . Exit the Radio Tower and go to the Goldenrod Tunnel. Goldenrod Tunnel Basement Open the locked door with the Basement Key. Go left and you'll run into Silver, who will battle you. If you chose Chikorita= |} |-| If you chose Cyndaquil= |} |-| If you chose Totodile= |} There are three s here to battle. |} |} Activate the three switches on the wall in order from left to right. However, if you activate just the one furthest east, you can get a . Then, if you activate the switches in this order: 1-3-2-1-3, you can obtain a . There is a down below the Rocket Grunt furthest to the left. |} In the next section of the maze is another . Keep going right and you can face a female . |} Activate the emergency switch, then head through the doors. Underground Warehouse Go around and you'll face a Grunt. |} Go right and you'll find a in the corner. Keep going up and you'll face another Grunt. |} Go around to face another Grunt. |} Go down you can grab . Now you'll meet the real Director. He will give you the . We need to use it to open the locked door on the third floor of the Radio Tower. Go right and take the stairs. You'll find the , which doubles the prize money you receive in battle. You realize you're in the basement of the Goldenrod Department Store. Radio Tower Go back to the third floor of the Radio Tower. Go to the very right side and use the Card Key. You'll now have to face a Grunt. |} Go up the stairs. You'll face a female Grunt and an Executive. |} Go up the stairs to face the last two Executives. With his defeat, he disbands Team Rocket, like Giovanni did before. The Director comes in and gives you the / . He claims that the current Radio Tower replaced an old, creaky one, and that feather was found on the roof. He leaves for his office. Talk to DJ Mary on the fourth floor to get a , which raises the power of moves. If you talk to the girl in the green on the third floor, she'll thank you and give you . /Lugia }} To find atop Tin Tower , go here. To find deep in the Whirl Islands , go here. Route 34 Go down from Goldenrod City to . Go to the water next to the and down. You'll find a on the lone patch of land. Keep surfing down and you'll be able to battle three female s. |} |} |} For defeating all of them, Kate will give you a , which raises the power of moves. For now, exit and back to Mahogany Town and go east to . Route 44 You'll notice the guy selling s is gone, so you're free to go right to . There's a tree here with a . Below that is a trainer. |} Right by him is a . Go down a bit to face a . |} |} up from her to find some grass. In it, there is a . back down. |} Go north of him to find an and a . |} Left of him is another . You can get his number and he'll sometimes find swarms. Go back and down, then back up again to face a . |} After this, head into the Ice Path. Ice Path Ice Path, 1F Ice Path B1F GS.png Ice Path, B1F Ice Path B2F GS.png Ice Path, B2F Ice Path B3F GS.png Ice Path, B3F }} Cross the first patch of ice. Head over and around and you'll see the next patch of ice. This one is a lot trickier, and has several boulders to stop you. Go up, left, up, right, up, right, down, left, up, left, down, right, down, right, up, and right to complete it. Now do the ice puzzle just east of that. Go right, up, left, down, left, up, and right. You'll get ! Now you can climb large waterfalls. Go back and up the platform. Follow it around, then take the stairs. The next part's tricky. You have to push the four boulders each into a different hole in the ground. Go up and around and you'll see two boulders. Start off with the boulder farthest to the south. Use to move it southward and drop it down the southwest hole. Go back and move the second boulder north, so it sits at the break in the wall. Head to the east side to reach the third boulder, and drop it through the southeast hole. Go north and drop the fourth boulder through the north hole. Finally, move the second boulder to the northwest hole. Climb down the ladder in the northeast. Here you'll find a on the northwest corner. Stand on the area near the stairs and slide right at the southwest corner of the area. You'll hit one of the boulders. Slide down and the next boulder will stop you. Slide up to the next boulder, then go right. Here you'll find a in the center. Take the stairs down. If you use on the nearby rock, you can find a , which raises the power of moves. Go around the platform and take the stairs up. Go around to the right and go on the platform. If you slide down the stairs on the right side, then slip through the ledge, you will be stopped at the bottom, taking you to . Go back around back on the platform. Go down the left side of the platform and you'll slip to the stairs. Go around and down the platform. Slide down, right, up, then left. You can obtain an . The ladder is off to the northwest. Go to the west wall and slide south to reach a . Return to the ladder and jump the ledge to slide to the exit. and you'll exit the cave and be at Blackthorn City. Category:Pokémon Gold and Silver Category:Walkthrough